<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vent by notsafeforlurk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515203">Vent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk'>notsafeforlurk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shapeshifting, but not really clone, chocking, ngl this is kinda fucked up tbh, ripped clothes, so beware???, you'll see when you read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you get mad, you need to vent. And some people, or monkey in this case, have a different way of venting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay but still tho, kinda fucked up when you think about it</p><p>doesnt help that the file name for this was "macaque get some fucking therapy"</p><p>so take it with a grain of salt</p><p>and enjoy??? i guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boom!</p><p>Went one of the trees in the forest, debris scattering everywhere.</p><p>A long staff with spikes at the end was now at the place of the destroyed trunk. The upper half of the tree that didn’t suffer the same fate of the bottom, fell down. All the birds that nested in the tree top flew away before the tree crashed onto the Earth below. Now, more debris was present.</p><p>The one holding the staff responsible for the destruction withdrew his weapon and rested it on his shoulder. He looked upon the mess he has made and just furrowed his brows further.</p><p>He went to another tree that was perfectly fine until the end of his staff met it and ruined it. He hit it multiple times, not caring if he is ruining the peaceful forest or if his fingers are starting to get sore from clenching around his staff tightly.</p><p>A few moments later, the spot where he kept aiming his staff at finally gave in and caused a huge hole through the trunk. Luckily, the tree still had enough support to not break on itself and fall.</p><p>Unlike someone else.</p><p>He panted quietly while looking at the damage he has caused and just kept panting to himself.</p><p>All alone.</p><p>He tried to calm himself but was unable because of a certain memory of his. Memory about a monkey he knows.</p><p>He went to visit “his” dear Peaches, to which he got a punch in the face as a greeting. Of course, he brushed it off and just kept his smug attitude to Wukong. The other monkey however, was not in the mood to deal with the parasite and at first tried to ask him to leave his mountain “peacefully”. Of course, that didn’t work and so that resulted in them roughhousing for a while. Obviously to Macaque, he enjoyed this. Whether he was going to have a nice calm talk with his Wukong, or was going fight each other to choke the other from breathing again, a time with Wukong is a time with Wukong~</p><p>And he enjoyed every. </p><p>Living. </p><p>Second of it.</p><p>Until a certain face appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>The kid…</p><p>Seems he had a training session with Peaches planned. What unfortunate timing…</p><p>Because MK was there, Wukong had to stop whatever he was doing with Macaque and start training the kid. His kid…</p><p>Since he doesn’t have the time to deal with an overgrown infant monkey, he told Macaque to leave right that moment. Leave Wukong and MK alone. </p><p>Leave and stop his time with Peaches.</p><p>Of course, he protested at first to which Wukong just shook his head in annoyance. Thus, another fight started again. Unfortunately, because the voice of the intruder, Wukong came back to his senses and told Macaque to leave again. And he isn’t repeating what he said.</p><p>His precious bonding time with Peaches, stopped because of some fanboy was in the room.</p><p>In a huff, Macaque left with a swish of his tail.</p><p>And so here he is, venting his anger out.</p><p>But it isn’t enough.</p><p>He needs more.</p><p>He needs something more.</p><p>Or perhaps…</p><p>Someone more…</p><p>With that though in mind, he summoned one of his shadow clones.</p><p>“Change.” Macaque demanded his copy.</p><p>The copy at first squinted his eyes at the original but complied with his order anyway. </p><p>Shapeshifting into the Monkey King himself.</p><p>There “he” stood, The Great Sage Equal to Heaven, The Handsome Monkey King, Sun Wukong.</p><p>A dark smirk creeped onto Macaque’s face and he inched closer to “Wukong”. Once he was close enough, he pounced on him and both fell to the ground with Wukong lying on his back and Macaque on top.</p><p>He wasted no time and smashed his lips onto Wukong’s roughly. He moaned into the kiss and kissed even deeper, bruising the copy’s lips. He then licked the other’s lips with his tongue, demanding entrance to which the copy complied without question. Shoving his tongue so deep into the other “monkey’s” mouth, almost choking him, he moaned some more. While having his tongue explore the other’s mouth, he took one of his hands and started to roughly rubbed the other between the legs. Cupping and pressing into the other’s crotch with such force. Wukong raised both his hands and started to grip the sides of Macaque’s shirt tightly.</p><p>After a couple minutes of making out, violating the other orally, he finally broke off with saliva covered lips. He looked below him. His cop- no… his Peaches. </p><p>Had red bruised lips. </p><p>Saliva escaping the corner of his mouth.</p><p>A blush painting across his face.</p><p>Half-lidded eyes full of lust. </p><p>Such a sight caused him to become even more perverted. Wanting even more. The hand roughly rubbing the copy between the legs halted and using both his hands, he gripped Wukong’s scarf tightly and pulled until…</p><p>Rip!</p><p>He teared it apart, exposing his neck. Once seeing the pristine blank canvas that is Wukong’s neck, he dove right in and bit and licked and sucked. Leaving a lot of marks there. Marks that shows who Wukong belongs to. </p><p>And who only. </p><p>While his mouth was at work ruining Wukong’s neck, his knee came and roughly kneed between the copy’s legs, forcing a yelp to come from said copy.</p><p>This caused a frown to form on Macaque’s face and he quickly stopped what he was doing to look at his copy in the eye.</p><p>“No. Change the voice.” he said simply and went back to business.</p><p>He sucked on the skin hardly, causing the other the let out a choke moan in a voice he is more familiar with. He is fonder of. </p><p>He wanted to hear more.</p><p>He lifted his head from Wukong’s neck to admire the work he has done. The once empty and clear skin was now littered with purple and red bruises, a couple of bites here and there, and blood flowing from some of them. He smiled at what he has accomplished.</p><p>Grabbing the hands still gripping the side of his shirt, he pinned them to above Wukong’s head and took in the face his copy had.</p><p>Face red.</p><p>Mouth drooling.</p><p>Eyes teary.</p><p>Breath hitched.</p><p>Scared for his life.</p><p>If only this was the real Wukong.</p><p>He let go of the copy’s hands and went down to his pants. He gripped two opposite sides of the pants and teared it like he did with the destroyed scarf. Now exposing his Peachy lover’s cock and asshole to him.</p><p>He thinks it’s about time he went even further.</p><p>He fiddled with his pants a bit, lowered them to knees and showed his leaking cock, hungry for a certain tight, warm hole to take it. He raised both the copy’s legs up till they reached his chest and braced himself. Guiding his dick to its destination and not waiting for another second, he rammed in till the hilt. His copy cried out loudly to Macaque putting it in without any preparation. The fingers above his head trembled in pain.</p><p>Not even waiting for the other to get used to it, he started to pump his dick in and out of his copy, ignoring the obvious cries of pain the other was letting out. He just kept trusting while the monkey beneath him just let out cry after cry. Finally finding the bravery, the copy brought his hands around Macaque and wrapped them around his neck, bringing Macaque closer to the copy’s face. The topping monkey let the other do this, as it lets him get a closer look of the other’s face.</p><p>Face beet red as blood rushes throughout the copy. </p><p>Hair now tangled and a mess.</p><p>Mouth agape as sounds kept leaving him with drool dripping at the corner.</p><p>Eyes completely glassy with tears running down his cheeks like waterfalls.</p><p>What a blissful sight from such a face.</p><p>Macaque put both his hands on Wukong’s neck and squeezed, causing the copy to choke out a moan and the hands wrapped around Macaque’s neck released and are now on his arms, as if begging for Macaque not to choke him.</p><p>“Tell me, who do you belong to? Who makes you feel good? Who should you only look at?”</p><p>The copy tried and finally chocked out, “Y-You…”</p><p>“What was that?” Macaque asked again and squeezed harder.</p><p>“Y-Y-You!” the copy yelled this time.</p><p>He smirked at the answer he got.</p><p>“Then, tell me. Do I make you feel good? Make your insides feel like mush?” he said as he repeatedly hits the copy’s prostate.</p><p>“Y-Yes! Very good! I love it when you destroy my insides!” the copy choked out again.</p><p>“Then, tell me how good I make you feel.”</p><p>He said as he fucked the poor abused hole faster and harder than before, hitting that sweet spot deep inside roughly. The copy cried out while rolling his eye back into his skull, only able to let out sounds such as “Ah!” and “Oh!”</p><p>After a while, he finally answered Macaque’s question, “You make my ass feel great! Stretched so big and wide for your cock! R-Ramming into me so nice! Your cock makes me feel whole! Yo-You make me feel complete!”</p><p>Macaque smiled widely to what he just heard and pistoned into his copy more, letting him let out even more delicious sounds.</p><p>After a while, he feels his peak reaching. A couple prods inside, he let out his sticky seeds deep in his copy and his copy also comes while crying out like a banshee. Macaque can feel a bit more cum inside him and quickly pulls out of him, ignoring the other’s yelp of pain. He rushed his way up his copy and puts the head of his cock into the other’s gaping mouth and lets out the remaining seed into his mouth. Once he has emptied himself, he pulled out of the copy’s mouth and admired the new face he had.</p><p>Face as red as you possibly can.</p><p>Hair was an unholy mess.</p><p>Cheeks fully stained with tears.</p><p>Mouth opened wide with cum filling it.</p><p>“Swallow.”</p><p>The copy did as he was told and swallowed all the salty cum Macaque gave him.</p><p>After a while, the monkey beneath him smiled warmly while still panting his heart out.</p><p>Macaque furrowed his brow at this and said as a final order, “Go away.”</p><p>He copy’s smile quickly turned to that of a frown and just did as his master told him. He exploded into a smoke of purple mist. Leaving Macaque alone.</p><p>Alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Is-</p><p>Is this really what I want?</p><p>…</p><p>Pushing his thoughts away, he got up and pulled his pants back up.</p><p>He looked around him, destroyed trees and cum stains. He deeply sighs to himself and decided it was time to leave. He walked over remnants of trees and disappeared into the night.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, the real Wukong has been watching him the entire time, hidden behind some shrubbery. Without a second thought, he spun on his heel and left the scene without a sound.</p><p>There is no way I am getting near that freak, ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BONUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i wrote this as a little treat for myself but thought, you guys might enjoy it as well</p><p>so anyway, this is a chap on wukong's side of the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, uh… Monkey King… Is there something between you and Macaque?”</p><p>Wukong’s heart stopped when he heard that from his apprentice.</p><p>“Why the sudden question, bud?” Wukong asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. When I first saw you two fought on the mountain back then, you two seem like… you had a history together. Like… a very close history.” MK explained carefully.</p><p>Wukong let a long sigh while rubbing the back of his neck. “I-I guess you could say that…”</p><p>Awkward silence filled the training ground after Wukong said that. MK gripped his staff nervously, feeling a bit guilty for making his mentor feel uneasy.</p><p>Wukong sensed the guilt from MK and reassured him, “Don’t dwell on it too much, kid. What’s between me and him, is just me and him. You don’t need to worry about it.”</p><p>“Okay, Monkey King. But you know, people always say communication is key. Sit down and talk about it.” MK, without thinking, gave Wukong some advice.</p><p>Upon realizing what left his mouth, he instantly added, “I-I-I mean! If you want to do that, of course! Hahahaha…”</p><p>Wukong just stared at him with a questioning face and then gave a warm smile. “Haha! Sure, bud. I’ll that keep in mind.”</p><p>MK finally let out the breath he didn’t noticed he was holding.</p><p>“Anyways, get in position! Come at me with all you got.” Wukong said as he put both his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Okay, then! Here comes Monkie Kid!”</p><p>As they were training, a thought couldn’t leave Wukong’s mind. What if he did talk about it with Macaque? Even though a voice behind his head kept yelling at him how bad of an idea that is. I mean, it’s Macaque! That monkey is too unhinged, and not the unhinged type Wukong is. He is more wild. More feral. More dangerous. But another voice in him reassured him.</p><p>What if Macaque has changed?</p><p>Sure, his earlier visit showed that he hasn’t at all. But what if he tried to have a heart to heart with the monkey?</p><p>Surely, the time Wukong disappeared from the Earth, he must have changed. Right? </p><p>There is still a chance he is the same monkey as the past. </p><p>But.</p><p>There is also a chance he has changed for the better.</p><p>Should he trust his own thoughts?</p><p>And luckily, he knew exactly where Macaque goes when he is feeling moody.</p><p>He had a plan forming in his head.</p><p>After training with MK finished, Wukong walked in the woods near his mountain.</p><p>“If Mac’s venting area hasn’t changed over the years, I should be able to find him easily. But, what do I even say? Hey, Mac! I see you still being the same trouble-making monkey as usual! Any humans you’ve robbed recently?”</p><p>Wukong thought about what he just said and instantly regretted, “Ughhh… I really didn’t think this through, did I? Maybe this was a bad idea-“</p><p>He was cut off by a loud scream in the woods and it sounded familiar. It wasn’t Macaque's, that he was sure. But it is still very familiar yet he can’t quite put his finger on it.</p><p>Feeling curious, he walked towards where he suspected the scream came from.</p><p>After walking more, he started to hear more noises. Are... Are those moans?</p><p>He walked forward more, he found Macaque and… is that him?!</p><p>And is he doing what he thinks he is doing?</p><p>“Is he fucking me?!” Wukong whispered loudly to himself.</p><p>Upon founding them, he quickly hid himself in a bush nearby. Through a small opening in the bush, he was able to keep an eye on the black monkey.</p><p>““Tell me, who do you belong to? Who makes you feel good? Who should you only look at?”</p><p> “Y-You…”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Y-Y-You!”</p><p>What am I listening to?! Is this how Macaque sees me?</p><p>“Then, tell me. Do I make you feel good? Make your insides feel like mush?”</p><p>“Y-Yes! Very good! I love it when you destroy my insides!”</p><p>This is wrong… This is wrong! Macaque, Stop!</p><p>“Then, tell me how good I make you feel.”</p><p> “You make my ass feel great! Stretched so big and wide for your cock! R-Ramming into me so nice! Your cock makes me feel whole! Yo-You make me feel complete!”</p><p>Wukong just watched Macaque as he destroys “Wukong”. He was able to hear every cry and every whine “he” gave out as Macaque kept thrusting into "him" mercilessly. He wished he didn’t left his mountain in the first place.</p><p>After a while, those two finally finished their disrespectful act with Macaque coming into "his" mouth.</p><p>Disgusting.</p><p>The fake Wukong underneath Macaque then poofed away into smoke which finally left Macaque alone.</p><p>He... He seems to be thinking about something. Whatever it was, it doesn’t matter as Macaque got up and walked away.</p><p>Wukong’s heart was beating very hard. Still in disbelief of what he just witnessed.</p><p>Without a second thought, he got up from where he hid and left the area quickly. Not looking behind him.</p><p>There is no way I am getting near that freak, ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>